surrealpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for the Octahedron
The Quest for the Octahedron is an original surreal meme video made by Timotainment. Summary This is a sequel to Council of the Ancients (Timotainment) and prequel to Riddle of the Rocks. This and the Quest for the Octahedron are essential for building a stronger backstory to Riddle of the Rocks and showing Meme Man and Orang's journey to acquire the Octahedron of Transcendence. Plot This video begins with Meme Man and Orang travelling through space. They come to a stop, and Meme Man asks how they will find the Octahedron. Orang tells him that it is hidden in the depths of the ΠБe145.21th dimension|ΠБe145.21thnbsp;. Meme Man tells Orang to lead the way, and the two of them enter a portal. The two of them arrive in an area of the ΠБe145.21th dimension, which is inhabited by many Picardía faces. This includes Dr. Cool Jasper, as he is a Picardía face. Orang tells Meme Man that they have arrived, and Meme Man replies with "most satisfanctory". Orang points out a portal nearby, telling Meme Man that the Octahedron lies within it, and that the two of them must go through. They travel by the Picardía faces. Orang tells Meme Man that they must be careful not to wake them. Meme Man starts to ask what happens if they do, but is cut off by four of the Picardía faces waking up. The faces approach and ask "did some carbon based life form just say... wake?". However, only two at most said wake, the other two saying "awake" and "what". The Picardía faces begin to chase Meme and Orang around the area. During this, Dr COOL Jasper passes by and freezes Meme Man and Orang into Ice Cuboids, though they unfreeze not even a second later. A purple light suddenly appears, causing everything to turn black and white and stop moving, frozen in time. The only thing that isn't frozen in time is Orang, who travels towards the purple light. He arrives at the source of the light, which is a glowing purple orb in the middle of space. Fragments begin to appear and form together into a Pillar, which is presumed to be the same Pillar from Riddle of the Rocks. The Pillar asks Orang if Meme Man trusts him, and Orang says that he is beginning to trust him, but he doesn't fully trust him yet. The Pillar calls Orang a fool and says that Meme Man must completely trust him for them to "gain access". The Pillar then points out that he can't control his brother, who must be the Grand Pillar, and the Council for much longer, and that he and Orang must acquire the Octahedron before they "awaken". He then reminds Orang what will happen when he and Meme Man enter the portal leading to the Octahedron, that Orang will travel to the Pillar's abode with Meme Man and make him trust him. Orang tells the Pillar that he will not fail him. The Pillar begins to glitch out, and static appears. When the static fades, the Pillar is gone. Time unfreezes. Meme Man notices that Orang is missing and asks where he is. Orang returns to Meme Man, pushing him out of the way of the incoming Picardía faces. He then says "we must depart with haste" which is a famous line among the Riddle of the Rocks series as Meme Man said it as well later. Meme Man and Orang arrive at the portal leading to the Octahedron, and Orang asks if Meme Man is ready to enter. Meme Man says yes, and the two enter the portal, as the screen fades to white, and then black. Riddle of the Rocks picks up directly afterward.